HYPNO OUTER
The Hypno class OUTER (the Overly Useful Terror Enforcing Robot) is an extremely powerful weapon carrier with terrifying capabilities in almost all aspects. It's let down only by poor speeds and manuverability. This is the most powerful (or at least it should be) the most deadly of the Hypno class stuff. A combination of brute force, de-buffs and spawning abilities make this a highly versatile and effective machine. Info The Outer has 12,000 health, 2 AD and a 5% universal resistance. It has 8 heavy cannons, 2 Wave cannons, 2 EMP shellers and a massive beam cannon. It can easily cripple defences and it can spawn decent hordes of bloons. It moves at 0.05 speed. It has multiple parts. Parts The Outer's base (the irony...): 12,000 health, 2 AD and a 5% universal resistance. Weilds the EMP shellers and the massive Beam cannon. It also carries a very large bay. *The 2 outer pieces: 9,000 health each, 3 AD and a 12% universal resistance. Each holds 4 Heavy cannons and a Wave cannon. The Base The base is indestructable until at least the outer pieces are destroyed. It carries 2 EMP shellers that can fire EMP shells at a high rate in bursts of 3s. Said shells move very fast and they stun any machines/shields/stuff like that for 2 seconds. Each EMP sheller takes 3.5 seconds to reload. The shells do 1 damage on impact. The bay every so often releases a large cluster of fairly powerful bloons with a single powerful blimp. It carries the devestating beam cannon. The Beam cannon cannot be disabled through external means. (Only reloading and the Base's destruction can disable it). Beam cannon's abilities The Beam cannon fires a huge beam of energy, capable of tearing towers apart near effortlessly. It deals a whopping 45 damage per second with 100% damage resistance ignore! It does 1.5x damage to shields. It can fire for up to 15 seconds before needing to cool down. Dark aura: The centre of the Beam cannon emits a huge Dark aura, stopping towers from targeting things inside it. (Snipers with nightvision for example can still see inside.) Uses up 3 seconds of "cool down time". Lasts for 1 minute. Tri beam: The beam can be fired at towers as normal but it can be split into 3 independantly targeted beams, each exactly like the main one but they only deal 15 damage per sec rather than 45. Uses the same amount of cooldown time as the normal beam cannon. Mega illusion: It causes a massive but damage-less explosion around it, all towers caught in the explosion become invisible as do their projectiles, easily tricking players into thinking that the towers all got wiped out. Lasts for 10 seconds, uses 0.5 seconds of cool down time. Mega portal: It acts exactly like Mega illusion however it teleports the towers quite far away. This makes it hard for the player to know if the towers have stayed there. This uses 1.5 seconds of cooldown time. Spawn illusion: This spawns a HUGE horde of red bloons to spawn in quite a decent radius around the Beam cannon. However these red bloons take the appearance of FAR more threatening bloons. E.G B.F.Bs, ZOMGs and the likes. This uses 3 seconds of cooldown time Spawn Sorta illusion: This's the same as Spawn illusion however a small amount of BFBS, ZOMGs or whatever are actually real! This uses 8 seconds of cooldown time. Refract: The Beam cannon creates a dome around the entire Outer that refracts light to the point where most towers have a 20% chance to aim completely wrong and miss! The dome has 1000 health and uses 10 seconds of cooldown time. The Outer pieces The Outer pieces each have 4 Heavy cannons facing outwards, these can face in roughtly a 270 degree radius from the side that the piece is on relative to the base. (in short, if the piece is on the left side of the base then the Heavy cannons can aim in a 270 degree radius from the left. So it can't completely aim to the right. And vice versa). These cannons each fire in a burst of 2 every 5 seconds and each shot does 2.5 damage with 50% resistance ignore. The Wave cannon covers the entire outside of the Outer pieces. Wave cannon's abilities Standard attack: It fires a single, large expanding wave that does 10 damage on contact with indefinite pierce. Takes 10 seconds to reload. Shield (Passive, unless broken): It makes a shield a short distance from the Outer piece. This has 5 AD and 750 health. The shield takes 20 seconds to replace once broken. Doesn't stop the Heavy cannon shots nor any other attack from the Outer. Seekers: The Piece releases a cluster of 8 small seeking shots, each do 2 damage with 25% resistance ignore. Weaknesses/strategies Currently there are no weaknesses, but if I have to I'll add a semi-weakness. Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:User References Category:User Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons